The present invention is related to a winding structure of a transformer, and more particularly, to a winding structure of a transformer which can be easily assembled.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional winding structure of a transformer which can be assembled includes two primary bobbin pieces 11, one secondary bobbin piece 12, and two shields 13. The primary bobbin piece 11 further includes one first winding tube 110 and two end plates 111 and 112 beside the first winding tube 110; wherein, the first winding tube 110 is provided for winding a primary winding (not shown). The secondary bobbin piece 12 further includes one secondary winding tube 120 and two end plates 122, 122 beside the secondary winding tube 120; wherein, the secondary winding tube 120 is provided for winding a secondary winding (not shown). The end plates 112, 122 separately connect to both sides of the shield 13. A base 1110 is located at the lower end of the end plate 111 for welding with a primary pin lead (not shown) and a secondary pin lead (not shown) so that the end of the primary winding and the end of the secondary winding can be welded thereon. Finally, a core is covered on the assembly of the primary bobbin piece 11 and the secondary bobbin piece 12 so as to accomplish the construction of the conventional transformer which can then be assembled. Although, the structure mentioned above can meet the electronic safety reqiurement of xe2x80x9ccreepage and clearance distancexe2x80x9d of the transformer in most of countries; however, the assembly of the winding structure of a transformer requires five independent elements (two primary bobbin pieces 11, one secondary bobbin piece 12, and two shields 13); therefore, it has the disadvantages of high cost and being not easy for assembly.
It is therefor a object of the present invention to provide a winding structure of a transformer which requires only two assembly elements and then is less costly in respect of manufacturing and material controlling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a winding structure of a transformer have multiple functions, i.e., winding; core positioning; engaging; and circuit board positioning.
According a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the winding structure of a transformer includes: a first winding tube assembly which further includes a first lateral plate, a second lateral plate with a first connection apparatus, and a first winding tube positioned between the first lateral plate and the second lateral plate; a second winding tube assembly which further includes a first end plate, a second end plate with a second connection apparatus, and a second winding tube positioned between the first end plate and the second end plate; wherein the first connection apparatus and the second connection apparatus are matched together to form and define a third winding tube.
Preferably, the first winding tube assembly and the second winding tube assembly are made of an insulation material.
Preferably, the first winding tube and the second winding tube are respectively wound with two primary windings.
Preferably, the third winding tube is wound with a secondary winding.
Preferably, the third winding tube is further wound with a primary winding.
Preferably, the first connection apparatus and the second connection apparatus are respectively a first protruding ring and a second protruding ring, said third winding tube is defined after said both rings are matched together.
Preferably, the second protruding ring includes an upper protruding ring and a lower protruding ring, the inner diameter of the first protruding ring substantially equals to the outer diameter of the upper protruding ring, and the outer diameter of the first protruding ring substantially equals to the outer diameter of the lower protruding ring.
Preferably, the first connection apparatus and the second connection apparatus are respectively a sleeve and a cylinder.
Preferably, the first connection apparatus and the second connection apparatus are respectively two first protruding sheets and two second protruding sheets so as to enhance a positioning effect along a horizontal direction.
Preferably, the winding structure of a transformer further includes an core.
Preferably, the core is one of an EI-core and an EE-core.
Preferably, the first lateral plate has a first core positioning device.
Preferably, the first core positioning device is a first groove formed by the two first protruding plates.
Preferably, the first end plate has a second core positioning device.
Preferably, the second core positioning device is a second groove formed by the two second protruding plates.
Preferably, a first base and a second base are respectively installed at lower portions of the first lateral plate and the first end plate for placing thereon a plurality of connection contacts.
Preferably, the first lateral plate and the first end plate respectively have at least two feet extending downward.
According another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the winding structure of a transformer includes: a first winding tube assembly which further includes a first lateral plate, a second lateral plate with a first connection apparatus, and a first winding tube positioned between the first lateral plate and the second lateral plate, the first lateral plate further has a first core positioning device and a first base; a second winding tube assembly which further includes a first end plate, a second end plate with a second connection apparatus, and a second winding tube positioned between the first end plate and the second end plate, the first end plate further has a second core positioning device and a second base; whereby the first connection apparatus and the second connection apparatus match together to form and define a third winding tube, the first core positioning device and the second core positioning device respectively initially position a first core element and a second core element.
Preferably, the first winding tube assembly and the second winding tube assembly are made of an insulation material.
Preferably, the first winding tube and the second winding tube are respectively wound with two primary windings and the third winding tube is wound with a secondary winding.
Preferably, the first connection apparatus and the second connection apparatus are respectively a first protruding ring and a second protruding ring, said third winding tube is defined after said both rings are matched together.
Preferably, the second protruding ring includes an upper protruding ring and a lower protruding ring, the inner diameter of the first protruding ring substantially equals to the outer diameter of the upper protruding ring, and the outer diameter of the first protruding ring substantially equals to the outer diameter of the lower protruding ring.
Preferably, the first connection apparatus and the second connection apparatus are respectively a sleeve and a cylinder.
Preferably, the first connection apparatus and the second connection apparatus are respectively two first protruding sheets and two second protruding sheets so as to enhance a positioning effect along a horizontal direction.
Preferably, the first core positioning device is a first groove formed by the two first protruding sheets.
Preferably, the second core positioning device is a second groove formed by the two second protruding sheets.
Preferably, the first lateral plate and the first end plate respectively have at least two feet extending downward.
Now the foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through the following descriptions with reference to the drawings, wherein: